¿Coincidencia? o ¿Destino?
by Nahome Maxwell
Summary: cap 2!se podria decir U...todos sentimos de una u otra forma pero como lo demostramos? eso es lo interesante...este es un 2x1
1. Pologo

¿Coincidencia? o ¿Destino? Basado en Gundam Wing  
Por Nahome Maxwell

Parejas: 1x2...solo esa por el momento no se si sale algo mas adelante pues debo reconocer que ni yo misma se

Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo si hay algun NC-17.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, ya quisiera yo en especial por cierto chico de laraga cabellera xD, asi como no son mio aun k me gustara, esta es solo una historia de yo una fanática para otros fanáticos U

Prologo

"Soledad…esta palabra describe todo lo que eh llegado a sentir…una inmensa y fría soledad que pareciera que me cala hasta los huesos…pero eso me importa poco ya que no conozco nada mas que este frió que forma parte de mi…que yo recuerde…" 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-no!!!- gritaba un indignado jovencito-¡¡¡¡¿¿Cómo es k me cambio de escuela??!!!!-

- Pues es simple, fui a tu nuevo colegio y te matricule - dijo muy sonriente una hermosa mujer de esbelta figura no muy alta ni tampoco baja, de ojos azules muy profundos, de pelo castaño el cual lo llevaba suelto cubriéndole toda la espalda hasta la cintura, sin ni siquiera inmutarse por la reacio del chico.

-Madre por favor…ya me había hecho de amigos en el colegio y tu sabes lo que me cuesta hacerlos…- dijo ya un poco frustrado después de ver la sonrisa de su madre pues eso solo significaba que ya estaba todo listo y predispuesto.

-Duo...- dijo calmadamente la mujer –realmente no quería hacerlo pero me vi en la obligación de hacerlo ya que nos vamos a cambiar de casa…- hizo una pausa para que su hijo asimilara lo dicho y como era de esperarse este solo abrió mucho los ojos y prosiguió –me trasladaron en el trabajo y eso queda como a dos horas de aquí dependiendo del trafico así que lo mejor fue comprara otra casa que me queda a cinco minutos y también tu nueve escuela- finalizo muy sonriente la mujer no viendo la cara de frustración e impotencia que tenia su joven hijo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Feliz…claro que no ves que sonrió es la viva muestra de que lo estoy…sonreír es lo que siempre hago aun que creo que ya olvide cual era su verdadero significado…o quizás no…"

- Heero baja a desayunar ya esta listo!- grito muy sutilmente un hermoso hombre de pelo castaño oscuro casi negro y unos enigmáticos ojos verde oscuros.

Después des unos minuto por las escaleras bajaba un jovencito arreglado perfectamente para ir a su primer día de clases en el año, el cual iba a ser el ultimo ya que este año de graduaba para luego ir derechito a la universidad.

- y estas nervioso? Es tu ultimo primer día de clases en la media- dijo tratando de amenizar el desayuno el hombre mayor.

-no…papa es como cualquier otro día- dijo cortante el jovencito.

-enserio Heero? Pues por que entonces anoche te escuche hasta tarde tecleando en tu computadora?-menciono descuidadamente, ya que conocía a su hijo por algo era su padre y lo había criado el solo así que estaba seguro que en el fondo como nunca estaba nervioso bueno quizás solo un poco pero eso ya era raro.

-Silencio-

-bueno, tu silencio otorga- menciono sonriendo el adulto.

-ya es tarde debo marcharme…adiós Padre- y muy "sutilmente" se escapo de lo que fuera a seguir diciendo su papa, estaba bien que quisiera preocuparse por el aun que ya era un poco tarde si en esos años se hubiera preocupado así por el…todo seria tan distinto…

Mientras su padre mirando la puerta cerrada por donde se había marchado su único hijo susurraba – te pareces tanto a ella…siempre ocultando lo que sentía…hasta que aparecí yo…- terminito suspirando melancólicamente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ya OK… me rindo!- dijo finalmente un hermoso joven de ojos amatista(n/a: al cual todos conocemos no?).

-que bueno Duo ya que ya no hay nada que hacerle, solo espero que puedas hacer nuevos amigo en esta escuela, no me explico por que te cuesta hacerte de amigo?-dijo un poco entre preocupada y extrañada su madre

- pues por que…-

-Duo me estas ocultando algo?-

- no es eso es que como explicarle…-decía todo muy pausadamente.

-Duo Maxwell- sentencio.

- es que se burlan por que dicen que parezco mujer!- dijo un poco exasperado ya que siempre había ocultado es detalle de su madre por que savia que se iba a preocupara – dice que por mis ojos y mi pelo largo…- no alcanzo a terminar por que su madre sorpresivamente lo abrazo asiendo que enmudeciera.

-Duo…por que no me habías contado nada?- pregunto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo – ahora entiendo por que a sido tan traumante para ti el que te haya cambiado casi cada año de colegio…mi niño- decía mientras comenzaba a apretar su puño derecho con fuerza dejándolo en un costado de su cuerpo apartando lo del cuerpo de Duo –que rabia de seguros que lo decían por envidia de ti mi niño hermoso…nunca te avergüences de tu apariencia…eres idéntico a él- dijo mientras lo a apartaba un poco de su abrazo para mirarle la cara a su hijo el cual tenia los ojos muy rojo notoriamente aguantando el llanto – eres igual a tu padre…ellos no saben nada, y tu pelo tu sabes como llevarlo no? Es tuyo después de todo así que…ahora que vas a una nueva escuela olvídate de todas tus otras experiencias y realmente discúlpame hijo por no haberme percatado de lo que estabas pasando…perdóname por tener que trabajara tanto y descuidarte tanto…yo- dijo casi apunto de soltar el llanto pero su hijo la tomo de rostro y la miro dedicándole una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas.

Armándose de valor Duo respiro hondo miro a su mama y recordó por que nunca le había contado ese "detalle" a su madre ya que savia que reaccionaria así…y cuantas veces el se repitió lo mismo que le decía su madre…pero debía reconocer que escucharlo de ella era tan reconfortable y realmente si en algún momento le molesto y llego a pensar en cortar su larga trenza ahora lo desechaba completamente ya que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo la opinión del los demás a el le gustaba si por que lo hacia sentirse un poco mas cerca de su padre y eso no lo iba a cambiar por nada...así sonriéndole a su madre –No te preocupes siempre eh pensado igual que tu-

-Hijo…-

- así que olvidemos esto ya que…se nos va a hacer tarde a ambos- dijo muy sonriente- Hoy es mi primer y ultimo día de clases en la media así que…¡ no quiero llegar tarde dijo corriendo a la puerta, pero sorpresivamente se devolvió y le dio una gran beso en la cara a su madre y con un –Hasta luego!- desapareció de la puerta de su casa corriendo rápidamente ya que de verdad ya iba un poco atrasado, pero el atraso había valido la pena después de todo ase mucho que no hablaba a si con su mama y así aprecio una gran sonrisa en su rostro de esas que uno sabe que no hay forma de que sean falsas ya que con Duo a veces se podía dudar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin? Claro que no este es solo el prologo de algo que se me ocurrió y que pensé por k no subirlo?…U…y espero de que a alguien le guste ya que si no… no creo que lo continué o por lo menos no se si lo suba bueno casi nuca subo lo que escribo por…por que me da flojera tener que corregir xD jejejej.

si te gusto! Te agradecería que me dejaras un rewies…así subo el resto oka!

Ya me despido deseándoles un buen día o una buenas noches!

Chau!


	2. capitulo 1 ¿Que escuela es esta?

**¿Coincidencias? o ¿destino?**

Por Nahome Maxwell

Basado en Gundam Wing

"pensamientos"

//recuerdos o flash back//

-dialogos-

Parejas: 1x2...solo esa por el momento no se si sale algo mas adelante pues debo reconocer que ni yo misma se

Category: Shonen Ai, Yaoi.

Raiting: PG-13 yo señalo si hay algun NC-17.

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, ya quisiera yo en especial por cierto chico de larga cabellera xD, así como no son mío aun k me gustara, esta es solo una historia de yo una fanática para otros fanáticos U

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 1

**¿Que escuela es esta?**

Comenzó a bajara de a poco la velocidad a medida que iba llegando a la puerta de su nueva escuela…

- ummm…al fin al menos no llegué tarde- dijo mientras verificaba la hora en su reloj –si faltan 10 minutos aun - dijo mientras se sonreía a si mismo y se disponía entrar…

Claro que siendo como era no se percato que a medida que iba avanzando en las instalaciones todos se le quedaban mirando no era que fuera la gran maravilla del mundo pero…no todo los día se ve a un chico de ojos azules entre violetas y cabello largo amarrado en una trenza y si como todos en sus anteriores escuelas se preguntaban si era hombre o mujer aun que estuviera usando el uniforme de hombre esa duda quedaba impresa en sus mentes.

Mientras en la mente de Duo ni se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor el solo estaba preocupado por encontrar Dirección para que lo llevaran o indicaran en donde se encontraba su sala de clases, y no se demoro tanto…

-así que aquí es...- dijo para si mismo mientras entraba y se encontraba con una secretaria sonriéndole prosiguió –buenos días, vengo ya que soy un alumno nuevo- dijo gentilmente a la hermosa mujer.

- pues- dijo un poco desconcertada la mujer tratando de descifrar el color de ojos de este hermoso joven que se encontraba enfrente de ella ya que parecían violetas pero los volvía a mirar y parecían azules dejando de lado sus pensamientos y percatándose que desde hace unos minutos que el jovencito espera una respuesta suya le respondió a su interrogante – solo dame tu nombre, curso y te diré de inmediato en donde se encuentra tu sala- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa que seguía manteniendo Duo en su rostro.

- me llamo Duo Maxwell y curso 4 año medio(1)- respondió muy claramente.

- ya es tu ultimo año- menciono la mujer mientras buscaba en la computadora los datos.

- si y a mi mama se le ocurrió cambiarme- dijo bromeando con un poco de desilusión para hacer lo mas dramático.

-jajajaja pero no creo que te cueste hacerte de amigo ya que se ve que eres un joven muy simpático- dijo desviando la vista de la computadora para regalarle una sonrisa y decirle la información que estaba esperando – tu sala es la 2 esta en el pasillo 1-

-ok! Muchas gracias señorita…- se detuvo mientras la miraba esperando que le digiera su nombre.

- Noin- menciono esta.

- bueno! Hasta pronto señorita Noin- dijo alegre mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

- que chico mas alegre- se decía así misma mientras miraba la puerta – espero que le vallas excelente además es muy hermoso…-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"al fin en mi nueva sala" fue el fugas pensamiento de Duo, antes de abrir la puerta y toparse con unos pocos compañeros que ya se encontraban en sus puestos conversando de lo que se les ocurriera, el los observo detenidamente como buscando a alguien o realmente pensando que por esas casualidades de la vida no se encontraba a una cara conocida pero no "no tenia tanta suerte" se dijo así mismo "Trowa" fue el nombre que se le vino a la mente pues si tenia una remota esperanza de verlo sentado ahí, si claro justo a su mejor amigo también lo iban a cambiar de escuela, si claro…y el iba a tener un millón de amigos en esta nueva escuela…en realidad no era que no pudiera hacerse de amigos fácilmente pero todos los chicos en un comienzo lo miraban raro por sus características físicas y cuando pasaba el tiempo en que se acostumbraban lo cambiaban de escuela….genial no?…pero esa es su vida hasta ahora, excepto el año anterior ya que había estado un año completo en el mismo colegio y por ende se había hecho de varios amigo en especial conoció a Trowa que fácilmente se convirtió en su mejor amigo…pero sus pensamientos fueron cortado ya que alguien había entrado y el ni se había percatado.

-buscas a alguien- pregunto una clara y calmada voz a sus espalda.

Duo se demoro unos segundos en reaccionar pero dando se la vuelta respondió –ah…no…es que soy nuevoo y…no savia que asientos se encuentran desocupados para poder ocupar uno- dijo sonriendo nervioso ya que había dicho lo primero que se le paso por la mente, ya que no le iba a decir que se había perdido pensando en su anterior escuela.

-un gusto entonces seremos compañeros de clases – dijo tendiéndole la mano -yo soy Quatre R. Winner- finalizo dedicándole una sonrisa el joven rubio (n/a: a que no saben que el Quatre es rubio no?).

- Duo Maxwell el gusto es mió- respondió agarrando la mano que le ofrecían devolviendo la sonrisa.

- ah…se me olvidaba si gustas puedes sentarte conmigo…ya que mi compañero de asiento lo cambiaron al otro curso- dijo esto ultimo un poco triste.

- enserio?- pregunto un poco emocionado Duo, ya que desde que había visto esos ojos azules le habían recordado a la misma mira de Trowa, si bueno no tan igual la del joven enfrente de el era mas como decirlo…mas inocente? No se si esa sea la palabra pero, le trasmitían la misma tranquilidad y confianza…y eso era mas de lo que esperaba encontrar en los compañeros de su nueve escuela.

- claro- dijo recuperando la alegría Quatre.

- Genial- dijo sonriendo abiertamente Duo – donde te sientas? – pregunto curioso.

-allí- dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba el lugar en donde se sentaba que era el penúltimo puesto en la fila de la ventana.

Así ambos caminaron a los asientos Quatre le indico a Duo que se sentara en la ventana ya que el ocupaba el puesto hacia el pasillo y así ya sentado comenzó la plática y si uno los escuchara juraría pero rejuraría que estos chicos se conocían desde hace años y que eran los mejores amigos ya que hablaban de ossho(2) temas diversos, muchos compañeros que iban llegando se quedaban sorprendidos un poco al ver la familiaridad que tenían ambos y además se preguntaban ¿Quién es ese chico de ojos violetas o azules?...es nuevo ¿de donde vendrá¿De donde conocerá a Quatre?, ambos jóvenes en cuestión estaban muy lejos de percatarse de las miradas que les dirigían ya que estaban muy entretenidos en la conversa ya que tenían muchas cosas en común, aparte que se notaba que ambos eran buenos para hablar…

- así que tocas el violín?- pregunto entusiasmado Duo.

- si, desde pequeño también se tocar el piano- dijo muy natural Quatre como si fuera de lo mas común.

-genial yo toco la guitarra eléctrica- menciono Duo- pero siempre eh querido aprender a tocar violín-

- y por que no has aprendido?- pregunto un poco desconcertado Quatre ya que al el se le hacia mucho mas fácil tocar violín que guitarra eléctrica.

-pues por que…debo reconocer que soy muy dejado- dijo sonriendo apenado Duo.

- pero sabes tocar guitarra…-menciono aun desconcertado el rubio y como Duo vio una gran interrogante en el rostro de su acompañante.

-es que es una historia larga…pero puedo resumirla…xD-menciono divertido.

Quatre solo asintió dándole a entender de que quería escuchar.

-La guitarra la aprendí a toca por que… en mi casa desde que tenia uso de razón la veía en un cuarto una hermosa guitarra azul…entonces un día cuando era pequeño la tome y solo comencé a tocar lo que fuera y estaba en eso cuando me sorprendió mi mama y me pregunto si quería tomar clases, bueno casi ordeno…ya así fue como termine aprendiendo- termino sonriéndole divertido al rubio.

En ese momento Quatre se percato que en el tiempo que llevaban conversando Duo nunca había mocionado a su padre y ahora el esperaba que fuera mencionado pero no…pero sus pensamientos fueron cortado…

-¡Buenos días alumnos!- dijo firmemente una mujer que entro a la sala haciendo que todos los alumnos que ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos se pararan como resorte.

Duo miro esto un poco sorprendido pero se paro solo por inercia de seguir al resto y por el codazo que recibió de Quatre cuando aun no se paraba, pero fue más su sorpresa al ver a todos sus compañeros recitar en coro…

-¡buenos días señorita!-

-pueden sentarse- sentencio la mujer la cual tomo haciendo en la mesa del profesor.

-¡gracias señorita!- todos dijeron en coro nuevamente haciendo que Duo no pudiera estar mas sorprendido, es que en su anteriores escuelas nunca había visto algo como eso a lo mas todos desde sus puesto le saludaban a al profesor que llegaba pero nunca lo hacían todos al mismo tiempo ni ocurría lo que cavaba de pasar, así que decidió mostrarle su asombro a su compañero pero fue interrumpido…

-veo caras nueva este año y también no encuentro algunas caras- menciono para todos la señorita que acaba de llegar mirando a cada alumno con eso profundo ojos azules, deteniéndose en cierto chico de cabello trenzado –debo deducir que usted es el joven Maxwell?- pregunto directamente a Duo el cual asintió solamente con la cabeza – póngase de pies por favor- ordeno de una forma extraña esta mujer haciendo que Duo se parara de inmediato casi como un resorte –bueno jóvenes les presento a su nuevo compañero de curso el es- dijo mientras le sonreía a Duo y le daba a entender que se presentara, el susodicho entre abrió un poco los ojos comprendiendo en silencio lo que le pedía pero un poco mas extrañado pero mejor prosiguió.

-yo soy Duo Maxwell- dijo un poco harto nervioso.

-bueno jóvenes espero que lo traten bien ya que debe ser difícil ser cambiado en ultimo año de media- dijo sonriéndole abiertamente a Duo al terminar, todos en el salón respondieron…

-¡Si, señorita!- a Duo solo le corrió una gotita con el rostro por esta reacción de sus compañeros realmente esta escuela era extraña.

-buenos joven Maxwell puede tomar haciendo- dijo fijando la vista de nuevo en esos ojos azules violetas.

Duo solo tomo haciendo y miro a Quatre con un claro signo de interrogación en la cara por todo lo que había ocurrido momentos antes pero no pudo decirle nada por que su nueva profesora prosiguió.

-Jóvenes debo pensar que recuerda quien soy, no creo que en estas vacaciones hayan dado muerte a las neuronas que les quedaban- dijo mirando con superioridad a cada alumnos –pero como tenemos a un nuevo compañero me presentare yo soy Sally Po y aparte de ser su profesora jefe este años como otros les impartiré Lenguaje- dijo muy sonriente mientras sacaba un plumón de su bolso –este año seguiremos con el mismo sistema ósea tendremos 1 examen oral 1 control de lectura y 1 examen escrito mensuales, ahora voy a anotar los libros que deberán leer el primer semestre-

Mientras la profesora escribía en el pizarrón Duo decidió por fin preguntar le a Quatre algo que lo tenia muy, pero muy preocupado –Quatre- susurro bajito para tener la atención del rubio, el cual lo miro deimediato encontrándose con la cara de preocupación de Duo el cual prosiguió -¿todos los profesores son así?-pregunto al fin con una cara tan afligida que Quatre no savia si preocuparse o soltar la carcajada, mas lo ultimo pero mejor le respondió a su nuevo compañero de banco.

-No…ella es la mas estricta- se sorprendió mucho al ver como la cara de Duo cambiaba drásticamente a una de alivio como si se hubiera quitado una gran carga de enzima, haciendo que Quatre solo pudiera sonreír y pensara " creo que a pesar de que Heero no este, este año sin duda va a ser genial"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-hola Heero!- dijo muy vivas y sonriente una hermosa rubia (n/a: O.O no puedo creer que yo…si yo haya dicho eso…O.O···) pero no recibió contestación ni una mirada ya que Heero estaba muy concentrado mirando por la venta, Reelena deseó por tan solo unos minutos poder leer la mente y saber que era lo que tenia tan perdido a su proyecto a novio.

Y si, Heero estaba muy concentra perdido en algún punto de la ventana recordando la conversación que había tenido con su padre y pensando en por que estaba nervioso si, debía reconocer que lo estaba el hecho de no haberlo aceptado enfrente de su padre no implicaba que no lo estuviera es que lo tenia un poco complicado el hecho de cómo era que iba a reaccionar Quatre al enterarse que había aceptado cambiarse de curso, pues durante las vacaciones no le había querido contar de su decisión por que no quería decirle cual era la verdad de por que la tomo y esa verdad era un poco vergonzosa ya que el necesitaba alejarse de su rubio amigo ya que desde kinder que se habían conocido y habían formado un lazo muy fuerte que cada año que compartían juntos se hizo cada vez mas grande y ahora que el próximo año entraban a la universidad corrían el riesgo de no quedar en la misma universidad y no quería que eso lo afectara y para acostumbrarse a no estar tanto tiempo con su amigo bueno mejor dicho a obligarse a no estarlo decidió que lo mejor era cambiarse de curso y estaba meditando en eso cuando fue interrumpido por que escucho una voz chillona que lo despertó de letargo…

Si Reelena no se había quedado tranquila con solo ese intento – Heero!- dijo un poco mas fuerte.

Heero trato de identificar de donde provenía esa vos y se encontró con una sonriente rubia que lo veía desde el puesto de enfrente de el, si su tortura desde Kinder, esta niña no lo dejaba en paz desde que lo conoció cuando eran uno niños pequeñitos, si esa era una de las razones por las cuales dudo un poco por la decisión que tomo.

-Reelena- salio simplemente el nombre de sus labios de forma tan fría si no fuera que la chica ya estaba tan a acostumbrada a que Heero hablara así se hubiera dado vuelta sintiéndose ofendida pero ella pensaba que Heero solo lo hacia para ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella y así no salir herido, pero estaba convencida de que como este año iba a pasar mas tiempo juntos el iba a tomar mas confianza y se le iba a declara, si esa era su ilusión y mientras pensaba toda esas cosas comenzó a hablarle de cualquier cosa a Heero el cual un poco resignado hizo como si la escuchaba…

-Que bueno que al fin aceptaste cambiarte al cuarto A, nunca es tarde para esta con los que siempre debiste- dijo con aire de superioridad la chica.

-hn- fue la seca respuesta que le dio Heero.

- si Heero desde que estas en 1º medio que el director te a ofrecido cambiarte a el A y tu nunca habías aceptado ahora que lo pienso Quatre tampoco, creí que iba a aceptar junto contigo- hizo una pausa para ver si decía algo Heero, pero este ni se inmuto solo la miro con una clara palabra en su mirada que era nada mas que "cállate" y luego volvió a fijar su vista en la ventana, Reelena ante esto se quedo un poco sorprendida para luego reaccionar y mejor voltearse ya tendría todo el día para hablar con el después de todo se iba a sentar enfrente del durante todo el año.

Mientras Heero se sumergía de nuevo en sus pensamientos ahora recordando cual era el motivo por el que no había aceptado antes el cambio y era sencillamente que encontraba que el sistema que era utilizado para conformar los cursos era totalmente denigrante ya que lo que se hacia desde primero medio era seleccionar a los mejores alumnos por sus promedios y ponerlos en el A y al resto en el B, cuando el y Quatre pasaron a cursar primero medio decidieron que no iba a dejarse manipular así por lo que decidieron quedarse en el B amenazando que si no los dejaban de iban a cambiar de escuela, ante esto el director los dejo en paz, claro pues no iba a dejar que dos de los mejores alumnos de la escuela se cambiaran aun que estos no quisieran seguir su sistema claro que les dejo muy claro que el día que quisieran hacer el cambio solo debían ir donde el, claro eso fue lo que hizo y todavía no se le olvidaban las ultimas palabras que le dijo el director antes de que se marchara de la oficina después de hacer los papeles para la transferencia de curso //siempre supe que ibas a venir// cuando escucho esas palabras estuvo apunto de desechar todo lo que habían hecho pero se controlo e iba a continuar con sus pensamientos pero no pudo ya que llego su profesor, mientras se hacían los respectivos saludos medito en el hecho que desde ahora el iba a se su profesor jefe "si, ya no voy a tener que soportar la ironías de Sally" fue su pensamiento.

-buenos jóvenes espero que en este año que comenzamos el cual es el ultimo para ustedes den el 100 de si mismo para que sea el mejor, yo como todos los años seré su profesor jefe y además les impartiré matemáticas…

Y así dio comienzo a la jornada escolar en este nuevo año…

Continuara…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1) 4º medio en mi país (Chile) después de la básica que es desde los 6-13 y luego la media que es desde 14-17 y luego la universidad o instituto que como en todos lado es opcional, ya que si quieres puedes tirarte a vago y pecha de tus padre xD.

(2) bueno esta es una palabra que la ocupo mucho yo es como uno de mis modismos y básicamente como decir harto o muchos…jajajajxD era por si alguien no entendió por que "osshhoo" .

Mis notas!

Bueno primero que nada agradecer a la personas que leyeron mi prologo y me dejaron rewies ¡gracias por los ánimos!.

También debo aclarar que quizás me demore un poco en subir los cap pero voy a hacer lo posible por que sea unos por semana, loo que pasa es que se me ocurrió el mejor momento para comenzar un fics, es que estoy terminando el semestre en la Universidad y tengo oshho trabajos que hacer, pero en fin cuando en pienso algo me gusta terminarlo así que así será, yap me despido y esperando que sea de su agrado este cap… chau!

Nahome M. Z


End file.
